


Thunderstorms

by The_City_Rain



Series: Little Mikey [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Little Mikey, Little Space, M/M, No Waycest, Thunderstorms, cute mikey, ddlb, sweet Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: A thunderstorm makes Mikey slip into little space.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Rikey - Relationship
Series: Little Mikey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Thunderstorms

Mikey woke up with a start. It took him a minute to recall his surroundings. He rubbed his itchy eyes and jumped as another clap of thunder sounded outside. 

Mikey immediately fell into little space at the loud sound. He whimpered and quickly patted around his bed to find his favourite stuffie, Jeremiah. He cuddled the fluffy wolf to his chest and curled up into a little ball, not bothering to move his straight brown hair out of his eyes. 

He sucked his thumb, a small yelp emitting from his mouth when the thunder clapped again. He opened the drawer beside his bed and pulled out his pacifier. He popped the blue paci into his mouth as scared tears started to fall from his eyes.

“Gee?!" Mikey whimpered out, trying his best to be loud but failing, he was never loud in little space. 

“Gee?!" Mikey sobbed while calling for his big brother. He knew Gerard was a heavy sleeper and with his friend sleeping over, he was probably exhausted. 

Mikey cried into the fur of his teddy, jumping and shaking. His room had gotten cold, even under the blankets. He'd left his window open accidentally. Usually Gerard handled those things but Gerard has been playing video games with his friend Ray. 

Ray was a tall boy with wild curly hair and big brown eyes. Gerard and Ray spent so much time together that Ray was basically part of the family. 

Mikey could hear the toilet down the hall flushing and footsteps walking near his door. He tried to make his whimpers as loud as possible, hoping Gerard would come to check on him. 

Mikey felt a sense of relief when the door creaked open. He peeked over his Star Wars blankets at the silhouette in the doorway but boy standing there wasn't Gerard, his shoulders were broader and he was taller than Mikeys brother.

Ray slowly made his way in, shivering. He immediately went to Mikeys window, shutting it. Mikey could already feel himself calming down now that the howling wind wasn't so loud. 

Ray went to Mikeys bed, pushing Mikeys short, straight hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" 

Ray looked at the pacifier in confusion. He'd never seen a boy Mikeys age with one and in all his time of knowing Mikey he'd never seen him with it before but he decided not to mention it.

Mikey whimpered and covered his ears, hoping to get his point across to Ray just as another clap thunder sounded outside. Mikey felt hot, fresh tears bubbling out of his eyes. Ray cooed softly, petting Mikeys hair. "Do you want me to go get Gerard?"

Mikey shook his head quickly, gripping Rays arm with a shaky hand. "Don' go.."

Ray bit his lip, staring at Mikey in contemplation. He walked around and got into the bed behind Mikey. He wrapped his arms around the smaller, trembling boy and pulled him closer. 

Ray had always been kindhearted and soft. When Mikeys last boyfriend had broken up with him, it was Ray that helped Gerard cheer him up by making him hot chocolate and watching movies.

Ray gently hushed Mikey, petting his hair but the storm kept getting louder. Ray bit his lip and decided to grab Mikeys phone off the nightstand and put on some soft nursery rhymes. He sat up and reached to the bottom of Mikeys bed, picking up the other bear there, not wanting to take Jeremiah from Mikey death grip. He sat up, laying Mikey on his back between Rays legs. 

Ray kissed Mikeys head. He stood the bear up on Mikeys tummy, making the little teddy dance for him. Mikey sniffled, watching the bear in fascination. He kicked his legs out happily, slipping deeper into headspace. 

Ray smiled and made the bear tap Mikeys red nose, making the small boy squeal and giggle happily. He sucked on his paci and watched as his teddy bear danced in front of him. 

Ray gently put the teddy down when Mikey started to lose interest. Mikey looked up at Ray, giggling at his upside down face. He held up Jeremiah, showing him off to Ray. Ray kissed Jeremiahs head then Mikeys, getting a tissue from the nightstand and gently wiping Mikeys eyes. 

Mikey reached up to play with the older boys hair. Ray scooted down in the bed and held Mikey to his strong chest, Mikey grabbing at Rays hair happily. Another clap of thunder caused Mikey to jump and his bottom lip to tremble. Ray quickly noticed how the smaller boys pacifier had fallen out. He looked around the bed, cursing silently. 

Mikey started to make soft sounds like he was about to cry. Ray quickly pushed his thumb against Mikeys lips, letting the younger boy suck on it. 

Ray kissed his head. "You're okay sweetheart, no need to panic." 

Mikey looked at Ray with wide eyes. He didn't know why Ray was being so gentle and kind, but Ray had always been those things. He cuddled up to the tall boy and hugged his teddy to his chest tightly. He could feel himself start to doze off to the nursery rhymes and the beat of Rays heart. 

-

When Mikey woke up the next morning, he was still cuddled up to Rays chest but there was another body in the bed. Mikey smiled, cuddling between Ray and his older brother. He couldn't help but feel little with his paci and cuddles. Gerard must’ve found his paci when he got into the bed with them. He kicked his legs happily. 

Gerard cracked one eye open and smiled at his younger brother. "Hello, Mikes. Comfy?" Gerard asked, tickling his baby brothers tummy. 

Mikey squeaked and giggled. He nodded happily and let Gerard kiss his head. "Were you frightened last night?" Gerard cooed, fixing Mikeys bed head. 

The little nodded shyly. "Way-Way make it better.." Mikey whispered around his paci. 

Gerard smiled and kissed Mikeys head. "Rays sweet isn't he?"  
Gerard grinned knowingly at Mikeys excited response. 

“He's pretty handsome too, huh?" Gerard teased, poking Mikey. Mikey squeaked and blushed. He nodded shyly, jumping when Ray whispered in his ear. 

“I think Mikeys very pretty." Ray grinned. Mikey squeaked and hid his face. Ray chuckled and pulled the younger boy closer, kissing his pacifier, making Mikey giggle happily.


End file.
